falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Raider armor (Fallout 3)
Leather Rebel Metal Master armor Raider iconoclast armor Raider commando armor Raider throwdown armor Raider ordinance armor Raider paingiver armor |baseid = (Badlands) (Blastmaster) (Painspike) (Sadist) (Hand-Me-Down) (Highway Scar) (Sharp-Dressed) |item name2 =Raider helmet |dr2 =3 |hp2 =15 |effects2 =Blastmaster: Big Guns +5, Explosives +5 Archlight: none Psycho-Tic: none Wastehound: none |weight2 =3 |value2 =20 |repair2 =Raider arclight helmet Raider blastmaster helmet Raider psycho-tic helmet Raider wastehound helmet |variants2 =Boogeyman's hood Torcher's mask |baseid2 = (arclight) (blastmaster) (psycho-tic) (wastehound) (devil's pigtails) (pyro helmet) }} The raider armor are various pieces of armor in Fallout 3. Characteristics Worn by raiders, raider armor consists of scraps of clothing fabricated both before and after the Great War, armored with scavenged pieces of metal. Each variant of raider armor in Fallout 3 can be repaired using any of the other raider armors. The helmets can only be repaired with other copies of the same model; they cannot be used to repair each other. Armor Raider badlands armor ]] A bandolier is draped across the front of the apparently leather overshirt (vaguely resembling a tank top), and on the left knee there appears to be some sort of colander being used as a knee pad. The outfit also includes shorts made from either leather or some variety of canvas-like material. A screwdriver is secured near one boot, presumably to be used as a makeshift boot knife, despite the fact its only function is for aesthetic value. It's also feasible that it is the screwdriver used by the player when picking a lock. Raider blastmaster armor ]] It appears to employ a tire of some kind as the shoulder pad and has a pair of roman sandals as footwear. Around the waist appears to be a mattress or quilt for a bed, and the back of it is a bit burnt. If you look on the right forearm there is the arclight helmet nailed into the leathery sleeve, perhaps used as guard, and the shins are possibly the remainder of baseball shin guards. The female version is vaguely similar, but without a tire shoulder pad, a forged metal bra and a piece of brown fabric covering the left breast under the breast cup and the shoulder. Raider painspike armor ]] On the male version, the torso part seems to be a radiator of some kind from a car or motorcycle. The female torso consists of two metal strainers which form a bra. Under the strainers, you can faintly make out white breast cups cut from a bra. The left shin guard bears some resemblance to Enclave shin guards and the right leg consists of a medical bandage that is also used as a foot covering. Raider sadist armor ]] The armor consists of a corselet or bodice of stiff brown leather and studded pants. Long leather gloves cover the arms up to halfway between elbow and shoulder. An armored pad is strapped to the left shoulder, the other is bare. Two severed hands hang from the hip. The male version bares the chest completely, the female one leaves some cleavage exposed. Helmets Raider arclight helmet The raider arclight helmet resembles a welding mask. Interestingly, this item does flatten the character's hair as if they were wearing a normal helmet (with the exception of the back). Raider blastmaster helmet The raider blastmaster helmet is the headwear component of raider blastmaster armor. Comprised of a firefighter's helmet worn on top of a gas mask and possibly a fire-retardant covering, the blastmaster helmet confers a (+5) bonus to both Big Guns and Explosives skills. Raider psycho-tic helmet The raider psycho-tic helmet could be described as a leather skull cap with goggles and handlebars jutting out of the sides of the head. Raider wastehound helmet The raider wastehound helmet appears to be constructed of several pieces of heavy burlap crudely stitched together. It also includes eye protection that looks like it was torn from a gas mask, and tufts of hair. There are some visual differences between gender versions of the item, as the female version's hair patches go in a straight line down the middle of the skull, similar to a mohawk, whereas the male version consists of three tufts: two on the sides and one on top. Variants Pitt raider armor Nine raider armor models are added in the add-on The Pitt and are randomly worn by the raiders in The Pitt, except for the Leather Rebel, Bombshell Armor, and Metal Master Armor, which are Mill Worker quest rewards. * Bombshell armor * Leather Rebel * Metal Master armor * Raider iconoclast armor * Raider commando armor * Raider throwdown armor * Raider ordinance armor * Raider paingiver armor * Gamma shield armor * Hand-me-down raider armor (visually identical with raider sadist armor) * Highway scar armor (visually identical with raider blastmaster armor) * Sharp-dressed raider's armor, gives +10 speech and 1 CH (visually identical with raider painspike armor) Helmets * Boogeyman's hood * Torcher's mask * The Devil's pigtails (identical with raider psycho-tic helmet) * Pyro helmet (identical with raider blastmaster helmet save for the missing bonuses) Behind the scenes The designs of the various raider armors are influenced by the Mad Max movies. Gallery RaiderCA2.jpg|Raider painspike armor concept art RaiderCA5.jpg|Raider sadist armor concept art Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Raider-Rüstung (Fallout 3) es:Armadura de saqueador (Fallout 3) ru:Броня рейдеров (Fallout 3) uk:Броня рейдерів (Fallout 3)